


Charoite

by fleecal



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BEAR FIGHTING, F/M, Fantasy Kingdom AU, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Swearing, kingdomsau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal
Summary: "Do you think me a witch, milord? Do you think me a spy?""I honestly don't know what to make of you.""I'm a princess, doing what I can to protect my people. Surely you can understand that.""That I can."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Will Be Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706182) by [Fantismal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantismal/pseuds/Fantismal). 



> Yea, I know. Mary Sue bla bla bla. This focuses mostly on a character based on myself. Please don't hate. If you don't want a story about Dan and Phil in a polyamourous relationship, don't read this.  
> My story takes place after "There will be Flowers"
> 
> Also, there's a chance I won't continue. Like, I love the idea and plot I had thought out, but I don't know if be bothered to write it. I started ch1 but IDK. We'll see

Hunted.

We are being exterminated.

 

We were no longer trusted. We were no longer welcome.

They called us spies. They called us witches.

The turned us away from their kingdoms. All of them. We had no allies, no friends. We were alone. We were dying.

 

They killed our king. They killed his wife and children.

My mother hid me. No one told. No one told them that the king had a bastard son. Ten years old. Our people protected the child. Everyone knew. We are a family. They protected me. We are all family.

I will survive. I will endure. For the sake of our people. I will be brave. One day, I will be king. I will protect my people as they protected me. I will endure.

For the Charoite People, I must endure.

~

The bastard king.

His daughter.

Her son.

A daughter. Two daughters. 21 and 18

 

The Charoite People. No more than 100 left. They have endured. They live. But they are barely surviving. The winters are cold and harsh. They have no home. Every year they lose more family.

 

Maybe, just maybe, a treaty. A princess as a bride. The princesses are smart. Capable. In exchange, safety. But with whom?

The Emeralds? The prince and princess are too young to marry.

The Tiger’s eyes? The king is betrothed and the prince is said to have a lover.

The Rubies? Even before The Hunt, they were not fond of the Charoites.

The Sapphires?

The Sapphires. The king and queen have many nieces and nephews. Surely one is of marrying age. They also have two sons. Both unwed but both much older than the princesses. 31 and 29. The Sapphire Sea kingdom had once been one of the Charoite people's greatest allies. Surely Sapphires will agree. Surely a niece or nephew can marry. Surely.


End file.
